Road Stop of the Night
by BrokenNintendo
Summary: Sequel to Road Stop and Another Road Stop. By coincidence, or even fate, Arnold and Helga finally meet up with each other at a road stop motel, and finally patch things up properly.


**Road Stop of the Night**

**By **

**Nintendogal55 and BrokenRose24**

**A Broken Nintendo Production**

Arnold lays on the bed arms folded behind his head, looking at the white ceiling while lost in deep thoughts; the only sounds in the room were the noises of the television. The air conditioner had been on full blast since today really was the worst day to travel; it had been over the 90 degrees.

However he needed to get out of Hillwood for a while, now charging his cell phone that hasn't stop ringing or giving him grief. He thought about everything that has happen in his life, the noise of the air conditioner had stop, making him snap out of his thoughts. Walking over to it and trying to figure out what had happen as he walk towards the hotel's phone it had started to ring. Puzzled he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hello sir, this is the front desk calling to tell you that we have experienced technical difficulties with the air conditioning system. We are fixing the problem as we speak, though it may take some time. We're sorry for the inconvenience, and we hope regardless that you will enjoy your stay here at Floral Side Heights Hotel." Said the front desk manager.

"Oh well thank you for the call" He hangs up looking down at his cell phone sighing. "You're making this harder Lila, I need some to figure things out" he told his phone as if it were the girl he was avoiding. "I better get some ice, it's going to get hot and muggy in here"

"Crimeny... This heat is killing me." Helga groaned, getting up from her bed and placing the phone back on its receiver, having also received a call from the front desk manager. She got up and smoothed her pink sleeping tank top, and gray PJ bottoms with pink flowers printed on them. She wiped the sweat from her forehead and tied her long blonde hair into a ponytail. "Guess now's a good a time as any to get me some ice." She took the ice bucket from the desk near the TV, and then stepped out of her room, going out into the corridor to where the ice machine was.

Arnold had filled up his glass, standing there in his blue pjs with puppy prints on them. He turns around to head back into his room. Taking a step towards his room but stopping.

'Odd, it smells like vanilla' he closed his eyes imaging his ex.

_Hey wait, that shampoo...I know that shampoo anywhere! Could it really be- Helga stopped short on her way to the ice machine, and shook her head. Crimeny, I'm just imagining things! Get over yourself, you need to go on this trip to-_ "Arnold?"

"H-Helga?"

He looked astound for a moment not knowing what to say.

Needless to say, Helga was shocked, so much so that she nearly dropped her ice bucket. There was Arnold, her ex, the very boy still on her mind to this very day that held her heart, standing there in the flesh...and wearing adorable animal print PJ's. She couldn't help but smile just a bit, so it was true he hadn't stopped wearing animal print clothes. Cute. "Um...well, hey football head, how's tricks?" She finally said, managing to find her voice. "Fancy seeing you here. You been stalking me or something?" She teased.

Embarrassed by being caught with his animal printed pjs. 'it could be anyone but her to have seen me wearing these' he sighs and smiles softly. "No actually I've been traveling for a bit, I guess I just needed to get out of Hillwood and clear my head."

"You too? Well... Guess I can't blame you there, being the big Go-To guy in the neighbourhood and all." Helga shrugged. "You're finally getting yourself a break, ol' boy. So, where ya headed to?"

"Actually Helga I'm leaving to Oregon tomorrow."

"Oregon, eh? Funny, that's where I'm headed. And well, who knows? Maybe I'll go around that state, maybe I'll go to Cali-fore-nye-ay." She teased, and gave a teasing smile. "You sure you're not stalking me? Out of all the places you could go to escape the home life, you're going in the same direction. Hello Stalker, looks like you learned a thing or two!"

He chuckled along with her, holding his stomach and giving her a smile. "I guess you can say I learn from the best." he gave her a wink.

"Figured as much." Smirked the blonde girl.

Arnold shifted his weight "So um...what are you doing traveling. I heard from Phoebe that you were out of town."

"Oh...she told you, huh?" Helga sighed, shaking her head. "Yeah yeah, I know, I know, I should've said something. But I just needed this, you know? I need to clear my head, to sort things out, see where I want to go, all that jazz. I wasn't running away either, I was going to come back."

"Are you sure your not stalking me again?" he raises his eyebrow while smiling "I was doing the same and knowing your history when it comes to me..." he left his sentence open on purpose.

"Get over yourself, it's out of character for you to have an ego!" Helga gave her ex/friend a smack on the arm, laughing.

"True you have more for the both of us." he joked. It felt good to be back joking with her like old times, "But whatever you say Helga."

"Damn right, whatever I say, and don't you forget it, buckaroo."

"Of course, so your air conditioner is broke too huh?" he said lamely not knowing what else to say, so nervous that she was around.

"You better believe it, this place has got some kind of problem going on. Oh joy." Helga rolled her eyes. "Which is why I have my friend here." She indicated to her ice bucket.

He smiles showing her his glass cup "I have mine here too."

"Is that why you have those too?" She gestured to his PJ's, giggling. "And here I was sure you'd outgrown wearing puppies and alligators and all those animal prints."

A blush spreads from his cheeks to his neck. "Y-You know how Grandma is" he shift his weight on his other foot and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

"How can I forget good ol' Gertie? It's been a while since I've seen her, I'm gonna send her a postcard one of these days. So then Arnoldo, you going to be spilling any second about how you're ever so glad to FINALLY have Lila?" She scrunched up her face at this.

However she saw him wince. "Yeah I guess your right" he said slowly.

Helga raised one side of her brow, and then told him to wait. She went to get some ice, then took him by the hand, went to her room, shut the door, placed her ice bucket down, and looked at him. "All right, what's wrong? That's not the sign of 'Oh my God so happy!'."

He swallow down the lump that had form in his throat, "Well I um...things haven't been so wonderful lately." he saw her expression and waved his hands "Oh no, I mean it has but...well...things have been very confusing." He sat on the chair that has been place by the night stand in her room. "That's why I left Hillwood, things got a bit out of hand, I've been very confused about a lot of things as of late."

"Wow, so you finally had a little wake-up call, eh?" She sat down on her bed, studying him. "So what's the problem anyway?"

"It's just...everything I guess. I thought everything was going well and for a while I pretended it was. That's my problem, I pretended." He sighs, now bending down to place his elbows on his lap, hands supporting his head.

A wave of sympathy washed over her then. Yes, she was glad he was FINALLY coming to see little by little just how a relationship between him and Lila just wouldn't work, but she also hated to see him so confused and a bit sad about it. Not to mention having to go to a great length to keep things going, by pretending. "Well I can see where you're coming from, I had to go through the same thing with the other guys I dated." She shook her head. "That's your problem, you pretended, and just didn't acknowledge what was really going on, because you were afraid of letting go, am I right?'

"No" he admitted "I was afraid of losing someone else like...the last time." he lifts his head to look at her with the most saddest expression. "I lost someone a long time ago, I saw her going out and dating, I felt so weak because I didn't want to move on. Finally I moved on with Lila. When We were together I felt like I had to hold on to it because I'd end up like the last time. I know Lila and me don't fit anymore or if we ever fit. I don't know anymore"

This bit of info made her heart wrench, not to mention seeing such a saddened look. Did it have to do with...? She shook her head, deciding not to go there yet. "So that's it, isn't it? You're feeling pretty confused about everything, and even considering the past."

"Yeah and Lila isn't making things simple." He pulled out his cell phone looking at the messages "I told her I needed some time to think, ever since I left she's been calling me and sending me text messages" he smiles softly. "12 calls, 78 text messages"

"Even after you said you needed time to think?" Helga raised her brow incredelously. "Jeez, I knew Lila could be clingy at times, but what the hell? Does she do that a lot?"

"No really but we are broken up" he admitted "Before I left I told her that I wanted to break up, I needed some time to think things through. She wasn't pleased and so she's been writing me messages wondering if she did anything wrong, how can she improve. It doesn't help me when I just want to sort things out on my own. I know it's not her...it's me." He chuckled a bit that. "I know it sounds like a cliche but it's the truth. The right thing to do is think about what I want in my life and for my future."

"I swear you're stalking me. Because that's what I'm doing, doi. Looks we're both on our own sets of journeys of self-discovery."

"Hey, that's true. You never gave me any details of why your on a self discovery journey."

"Oh, you know. I guess I just want time on my own, to do what I want and just go places, see where my journey takes me. I told the same thing to this cutie waitress at the diner in town, she was asking where I was going and whatnot. You know, I just really want to think things through, you know me, hair boy. Sure I'm doing fine in college and all, but I want to think of where I'm going to go, where I want to be, you know, to have a better idea of it. And also, to just be free and be my own person awhile. I'm moving out of my parent's house at the end of the summer before my next semester, anyway. And there's some other things, but I won't bore you with it." Helga shrugged, and brought out some ice to cool herself with.

"Oh? Was the waitress' name" As soon as he utter her name the A/C had turned on.

"Yeah, that's her... Oh wait, wait, don't tell me." Helga pretended to think. "You went to that diner and spoke to her too? Listen Arnoldo, can you just admit you're stalking me and get it over with?" She laughed.

"Well gosh, I guess it really does look l'm stalking you." He chuckles and shakes his head "I talk to her about some of my own problems. She was really nice."

"Wow, you of all people going out with the problem. And to a stranger! ...Which I'm guilty of." She snickered. "Yeah, I liked her. She was real nice and cool."

"I know its unlike me but sometimes the even a wise person needs advice" remembering the same words the waitress had given him earlier.

"Did you write that up yourself, Football Head?"

"Nah, it was something she herself told me." He stood up walking towards the window, feeling the cool air. "So why didn't you um...stay with any of the guys you dated?"

"Either they were jerks somehow, or just weren't romantically compatible with me. My last boyfriend cheated on me, so I kicked his ass out of my house. Literally, I drop kicked him out, it was awesome. He actually justified his actions and made ME look like the bad guy. Asshole. And really, I just wasn't in love with either of them."

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that Helga, you don't deserve being treated like that" He sighed. "And I'm sorry to bring up bad memories"

She gave a little smile. "Yeah...well I thought I did for a while. I thought I deserved nothing but unhappiness. But you know, I grew up and turned around. And don't be sorry Arnoldo, I'm not gonna rant and rave and cry about it. I'm past that now."

He closed his eyes tightly deciding his next chose of words. His inner battle took two minutes until he finally decided to do the right thing...say how he feels. "Do you ever miss us, you know...as a couple?"

His words struck her and she looked to him in surprise, having not expected that. Of course, it wasn't as if she could deny all that, their courtship DID happen way back then. "...Well, yeah." She admitted.

He continued to look out the window "Is there anything you er um...regret?"

Helga gave a sigh, falling back on her bed. "Oh Arnold, you can't believe how much I regret. I'm making an effort for myself to NOT live life with regrets, but even so I still have some from the past."

"I do too" he stood quiet which had Alarm Helga. Finally turning around and giving her a look. "I regret we broke up"

Sitting up, she looked at him in surprise, and yet with a light spark of hope in her eyes. "You...do?"

"Always did..." He walks towards her "I actually felt something I never felt before...envy. I envy your strength to move on after our break up."

"Strength? Wow Arnoldo, you're clearly blind to think I had strength! But...okay, to be fair, I did try hard to be strong, because I know that's the best thing to do. Doi! Dr. Bliss told me that several times, and so did Pheebs. Okay so maybe I did all right, sure, but man Arnold, even right now I still feel down about it!" She looked away. "I always thought you had no problem moving on. I always figured I was just that one girlfriend."

"What? Come on Helga you know your my first, I never count Lila because in all honestly...we never really were boyfriend and girlfriend on the same level way back then, we would go out on dates but I thought you would have known that." He sat on the bed beside her "Helga I know we had our moments but you are always special to me. You're not just some girl I dated." He ran his hands through his hair "I couldn't move on then I saw you with a new boyfriend and I got so jealous. I didn't want to move on but I thought you did that's why I...I...pretended to be happy with Lila. I knew it wasn't the right thing to do at least my heart did."

Unwittingly her heart pounded and her insides warmed up, making her want to swoon and give in to her deepest desires. But wasn't it too soon at this point? She thought for a moment not to believe it, and yet, she knew he wasn't this cruel and would never lie about such a thing. She'd made that mistake in the past, one of the things that brought on their heated arguments. Back then she'd been so sure he could never be on the same level as in love with her as she was with him. No. They were past this, and were college students, young adults. It was time to put that stupid ugliness behind her. "I hate to say it, but...Guess I underestimated you all this time." She admitted. "I always have, didn't I?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember, Arnold? I was always...well, downsizing how much you really liked me. I was always insecure about myself, and considering the way I treated you, I always felt it was like the apocalypse that you actually were in love with me, that you were only doing it because you felt sorry for me. And you always proved me wrong. One minute I'd think that way, and then the next I'd know just how much you really cared. And now, looking back, I didn't see one ounce of your love for me being out of pity or seeing me as a 'project'. I..." She looked down. "I was so insecure about myself that I just pushed it on, I was afraid."

"I know and I always forgive you, I was sad because I always love you, I repressed it for the longest time. Every you told me I did it felt like you were punching me in my heart. I do understand now...and I forgive you. We were both younger."

She smiled sadly and sat closer to him. "And you always stuck by me, before, during and even AFTER our courtship. I did and said horrible things, and you always came back. You just...it made me...it made me scared that one day I would push you too far and that it'd be the end for good." Helga looked at her lap. "But you never did. You always forgave me...you never left."

"I couldn't ever leave you" he said all honestly moving a bed towards her on the bed.

"And yet I was stupid, scared of my own feelings, scared of me, scared of losing you, it was everything. Everything! I just..." Helga sighed hard. "Ever since we broke up, it destroyed me, but I could never hate you for it. If anything, I always blamed myself. I figured it was it, that I'd finally had you and drove you away, just as it 'should' have happened. That I didn't deserve you. We were still friends, and yet I just wanted you back, but I figured that was it. We break up once and then never get back together again, I'd have my once chance of heaven and then it's gone. Now you were with Lila, and on top of that, unhappy."

"I'm not entirely happy with Lila because...well...I keep comparing her to you, I know she walks around seeing life has perfect, as nothing is wrong. Your real, you don't see the world as being perfect. You care what type of clothes you wear, what label or how it looks to everyone." He reach over to hold her hand.

"You're beautiful in your own right, smart and overall a good person. You have to always remember that." he lifted her chin so she could look at him. "Promise me you will. Promise me that you'll love yourself, because you are worthy of love."

Helga blushed, feeling her insides turning to putty, and starting to lose more and more control. His touch, his words, his sweet voice, those gorgeous green eyes, that wild cornflower hair she still adored, his thin but overall very nice physique...everything, what did she do to deserve the love and sweetness of such an irresistible creature? He was just the perfect boy in human form. With great qualities, his own set of flaws, and very unique but still awesome good looks, it was a wonder the girls weren't drooling over him! "Oh Arnold..." She murmured passionately, falling under his spell yet again. "I'll...I'll do my best." Was all she could say before swooning softly.

"Good." he leaned down, Helga's eyes closed as she pucker her lips. She felt a warmth on her cheek. It was soft and unexpected but still very welcome.

He leaned back slightly staring at her, their faces were in close distance. He drank her blue eyes, his heart quickened when he recalled all the times they had kissed. He then leaned down to press a kiss on those sweet lips. He stopped, eyes widen as he fekt his jacket buzzing reminding him of his problems. Sighing and moving away, Arnold turned to look at his phone.

Once he picked it up, Helga grabbed the phone and placed it on the bedside table. "Forget that thing. You're mine." She kissed him fiercely with need, bringing him closer to her as she practically smothered his lips with all the pent up tension, love, frustration, EVERYTHING she had.

"Mmm..." He felt her was drowning in a sea of pleasure, holding her in his arms tightly, angling his head to deepen the kisses.

Everything felt perfect except...

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hey Arnold!_

_Hey Arnold!_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Hey Arnold!_

_Hey Arnold!_

Whoever was calling, likely to be Lila, they were persistent. Helga groaned and pulled away. "...Better answer and get it over with Arnold."

"I guess you're right" picking up the phone and sighing. "Please excuse me Helga" he walks towards the door then opens it. Turning towards her "I'll be back" he assured her.

XXX

"Hello Lila?" He answered, walking into his room.

"ARNOLD! Oh, I'm just ever so glad you finally answered me! Where are you, and why haven't you answered me?"

"Lila, I told you I needed some time alone to think. Why have you been calling and texting me so much?"

"Because, you never gave me an answer as to why we're breaking up! What did I do? Did I do something wrong? What? I'm ever so certain I didn't but if I did..."

"Lila, Lila! Please don't do this." He sighs "I love you, I really do but I needed this time alone to understand my own feelings and I..." He paused knowing this wasn't going to end right but he had to do it

"But Arnold...I'm ever so sure that I'm in love with you! Please don't do this. Not like this."

"I'm not in love with you Lila, it isn't your fault and it isn't about you, you're a great person." He sighed. "I know you do Lila and I love you too but not in the romantic sense."

"But...but...Arnold...how...how can you play with my heart like that? You say you love me one minute, then change your mind, and then do it again! Why?"

He felt so torn, hurt and like scrum. "I'm so sorry I know it seems like I'm a heart breaker and I would understand if you hate me forever for this but I really am sorry."

"Well then I'm ever so certain that I will not speak to you for a while. I'm sorry you feel that way, but I will not be the other woman. Goodbye, Arnold." Click.

He winced. 'Damn.' he thought putting the phone in his pocket.

He sigh and decided to go to Helga's room, feeling like scrum about what happen with Lila but still a bit happy being with Helga.

'I couldn't keep lying to her, this was the right thing to do'

"...What's wrong?" Helga questioned, looking puzzled.

"I told Lila...I didn't love her." he sat on her bed then laid down on it, now staring at the ceiling.

"You did?" She asked in surprise, her eyes wide. "...How did she take to it?"

"I think she hates me now, doesn't want to talk to me, doesn't want to be the 'other woman' and says that I played with her heart." he sighs. "I guess I did, I feel like scum."

A wave of guilt washed over her then, and she looked away. "I'm...sorry, Arnold."

"It's okay, Helga. Don't worry yourself about it. ...I'll deal with it later. So do you um...are you dating anyone?" He blushes while asking. "I mean not that I...well its just...um." He was babbling he knew it...but he was so nervous.

"No...I'm not." She shook her head. "I haven't for four months now."

"Oh." he smiled, sitting back up "So what did you mean...you know, about me being yours?"

"W-What? I...I said that? I guess I was...I mean we were...um..."

"Did you mean you Helga?" He stares into her eyes, his expression serious.

"I...I..." She was captivated by his gorgeous eyes and managed a nod. "...Yes."

He stood up abruptly, grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, crushing his body against hers in a hug. "When I saw you with your ex boyfriend, I-I was jealous, more jealous then that time Arnie took Lila. I thought I lost you. I don't want to feel that way anymore. In my heart your always going to be mine and I'll always be yours."

"...Arnold...I...I don't...we..." But she was cut off by his lips, and immediately kissed him back, unable to hold back from giving in to her desires any longer.

He slowly pulled away to see her eyes still closed, she eyelashes touching her cheeks. " I really missed you." he lean back and kiss her again, rubbing her back up and down trying to memorize her right now at this moment.

Helga melted into him, feeling tears come into her eyes as she kissed him back, her arms going around his neck and pressing her body against his.

This...

Right here...

Was were he belonged...

'Why didn't I ever notice it?' Then he heard Helga's voice in his head. 'Dense as always.' He had to agree with her on that.

Arnold then lifted her up and spun her around, causing Helga to break away, giggling.

"Arnold!" She giggled. "What are you, nine?"

"No but you always had a way to make me feel young" he joked. Setting her down.

"Oh, Arnold..." She snickered, poking his nose. "...I'm still going on that road trip though."

"Let's go together, we're heading the same way."

"...Really? You mean it?"

"Yeah, I remember your silly 'To do list before I die' you wanted to travel and you know I do too, so this can be our chance to travel" he took her hand and gave her a kiss "Together."

Grinning widely, she kissed him again and hugged him tighter. "That's the smartest thing you've ever said."

"Is that so, Hammer head?" He playfully tickled her sides, watching her giggle.

"Noooo! Stop it!" She squealed, laughing.

He bent down, picking her up bridal style and laying her on the bed, now laying beside her. His smile slowly fading when he saw the necklace...the item laying against her chest.

Lifting it and smiling once he open it. A picture of them both has kids, they were at the park. He could remember the day so perfectly. "You never took it off?"

"No." She shook her head. "I couldn't do that. I love you."

"I love you too, Helga." he gave her a tender kiss then pulled back "but the real question...do you believe me?"

"I don't know, why don't you let my mouth be the judge of that?" She crawled over and kissed him.

"Mmm..." he moaned, being taken away with the kiss.

XXX

The next morning Arnold arrive back into his room packing up his stuff. Swinging his back pack on his shoulder. He walks out and turns to her girlfriend. They both smile holding hands.

They came here alone and confused.

And they were leaving

Together and in love

~Four years later~

"Oh, look at this Erica." The waitress said to her colleague. "I just received a postcard."

"Really from who?" The short ash blonde waitress asked peering up at the letter.

The waitress studied it, and gave a smile as she read the message. ~_**Hey there, - **_(Her name was smudged out)_** We just wanted to write you a little something. We're in Hawaii now, and soon on our way to Europe, and then Africa. We've made it pretty well in our careers, and we travel as much as we can. Just wanted to tell you Aloha. And you know, thanks a lot. You were a pretty big help in geting us together. Hope you make it in life too, girly. With love, Arnold & Helga - **_(Their last name was smudged) "Well...what do you know. They seemed to find out I met them both on the same night."

"Oh wow, so how did you met them anyway?"

"It was four years ago...I'll never forget that night. The girl, Helga, came into the diner as she was passing through town on her way to drive along the west coast on a journey of self discovery. I remember, we chatted a bit, and she told me some of what was going on. And then soon after she left...Arnold showed up, little did she know that he was headed in her direction, and he did the same. I suppose later on they found one another..."

"Aww, that's so romantic." She cooed

"It sure is." The waitress smiled. "I'm so happy for them. I could see right away they were meant for each other."

"You know its rare to find love like that. Two lost souls Both destine to meet each other and find a place called home

"Indeed it is." The brunette waitress murmured and looked at the postcard once more before placing it in the one of the pockets or her utility belt. "That's very true." She looked out the window as she poured a customer another cup of coffee, and smiled.

The End


End file.
